Un hermoso accidente
by luzdeluna2012
Summary: O.S. Isabella Swan es secretaria en una clínica.En su segundo día de trabajo padece un accidente de transito.Esa tarde disfruta de un exquisito encuentro lujurioso en una ambulancia con el joven doctor Cullen.¿Será Edward el amor de su vida o quedará esa tarde en un solo encuentro fortuito?


UN HERMOSO ACCIDENTE

-Mierda,me quede dormida otra vez.

Me levanté como alma que lleva el diablo. Este es mi segundo dia de trabajo como secretaria del nutricionista y no podia llegar tarde.

Apenas pase por la ducha ,me cepille los dientes y mire mi rostro por el espejo.

-Bella,que rostro de reseca tienes.-me sonreí y me cepille mi cabello.

Anoche sali con mi mejor amiga,Alice,quien me consiguio el empleo.

Trabajo en la clínica mas grande del condado,agradezco no trabajar en la recepción de urgencias,en una oficina movidita por los grandes accidentes de transito.

.

.

Termine de vestirme con mi uniforme que consistia en una pollera corta algo ajustada y una remera negra con una inscripción de algun medicamento de propaganda.

Odiaba esa falda desde el primer dia,me resultaba muy incomoda para montar mi moto.

Me calcé mis tacones ,me maquillé,tomé mi bolso , el casco y sali pitando de mi departamento.

Me subí a mi rodado que se encontraba aparcado en la cochera del edificio y aceleré como una endiablada como para llegar a la meta y ganar mi trofeo.

Vivia a veinte minutos de la clinica y llevaba retrasada como veinte minutos,con suerte llegaria media hora tarde.

.

Desde que rompi una relación de mas de dos años con jacob Black,me dedique hace mas de un año a salir todas las noches para conocer el amor de mi vida.

He mantenido miles de relaciones ,pero ninguno cubre mis expectativas de macho sexy,fogoso y pervertido.

Debo reconocer que me gusta el sexo al igual que un buen vino tinto fino.

Ademas de haber dormido con mas de medio condado ,debo aguantar que algunas de mi conquistas me sigan llamando o mandando textos.

Es muy diicil olvidarse del sexo cuando has estado con Isabella Swan.

.

Me encontraba a unas cuadras de mi trabajo,transitaba velozmente por entre las avenidas de la ciudad.

Mi retraso aumentaba en minutos al igual que mis pulsaciones que presentian mi despido de mi nuevo empleo.

Marque el número de Alice ,mientras esperaba a que cambie la luz a verde.

-¿ Alice?

-Si,Bella.¿dónde estas?.Te estamos esperando y los pacientes estan inquietos por esperar.

-Estoy a unas cuadras...-arranqué por el cambio de la luz a verde.

-Mierda...-acelere a fondo,pase la intersección en luz roja.-Alice diles que llegaré como sea...nos vem...

De pronto,mi celular y mi cuerpo volaron por el aire,no se de donde mierda salió ese auto.

Fue solo una fracción de segundo ,en mi visión podía ver como todo dió un vuelco y la moto continuó su trayecto deslizándose acostada sobre el asfalto.

Solo un par de curiosos se acercaron.

Intente incorporarme y mi cuerpo no me respondió.

Me sentia como adormilada.

A lo lejos se oía el sonido de una sirena.

En poco segundos estacionó a mi lado y ahi lo vi...y escuche su voz.

-¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO LA TOQUEN!-crei morir,su voz aterciopelada despertaron mis sentidos.

-¡Permiso!...Tranquila muñeca .¿Puedes oirme?-toco mi mejilla y su toque quemaba,queria responderle ,pero apenas tenia los ojos entrecerrados,su fragancia inundaba mis fosas nasales.Y mi corazón bombeaba enloquecido.

-¿Estas inconsciente?.Prestame atención,te tomaré entre mis brazos y en el interior de la ambulancia te estabilizaré y curaré tus heridas.-dos brazos fuertes me levantaron ,este hombre de chaqueta sexy me recostó en la camilla y tomo una tijera es un pervertido y como a mi me gusta.

-Tranquila,solo cortaré tu ropa y limpiaré tu sangre.-con solo escuchar su voz,me sentia humedecida en mi interior por las tijeras entre mis piernas.

En un solo movimiento corto mi pequeña falda junto a mi remera y mi sostén,mis mejillas se sonrojaron por quedar expuesta y cubierta solo con mi braguita negra de encanje.

Me ayudo a sentarme ,se acomodó entre mis piernas y comenzó a deslizar un algodón humedecido por mi rostro ,limpiando mi sangre.

Mi corazón se acelero a mil cuando su mano rozo mi pecho,su boca se torció en una breve sonrisa,me beso y enloquecí.

Sus labios se apoyaron en los mios,un suave beso fue cobrando fuerza hasta convertirse en uno salvaje y sus manos acariciaban mi espalda,sin despegar sus labios ,amaso mis pechos,una y otra vez.

No entendia nada,creia que aun estaba inconsciente.¿Abuso de mi?.Que me importa,me casaría con él. Respondí al llamado de mi cuerpo. Su erección descanzaba entre mis piernas,que estaban lista para la primer estocada.

Mientras me besaba,su mano comenzó a acariciarme sobre la tela de mi ropa interior,delicadamente corrio la tela hacia un costado y masajeo suavemente mi centro femenino.

-Estas...tan...mojada...para mi.-me dijo y un dedo travieso ingreso en mi cuerpo hasta la ultima falange, luego eran dos y por ultimo el tercer dedo ingresaban hábilmente una y otra vez,hasta que explote en mil pedazos en su mano y percibi su sonrisa contra mis labios.

-Me gusta escuchar tus gemidos contra mis labios.-su voz ronca,despertó mi ansia de que me haga suya en ese lugar.

Mis manos buscaron su miembro que demandaba atención,corrí mi cuerpo hacia el borde de la camilla y con mi mano,luego de realizarle un leve movimiento ascendente y desendente,lo introduje en mi interior que lo esperaba suave,húmedo y resbaladizo.

Su mirada cargada de deseo y lujuria ,se encontraba expectacte ante mi próximo movimiento .

No lo hice esperar ,lo enrosque con mis piernas desde su cintura y lo acerque muy poco delicada, provocando la intrusión en todo mi ser,su aroma embriagaba mis sentidos y su suave piel me invitaba a recorrer con mi lengua todo su cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones agitadas ,demandaban un movimiento profundo y acelerado.

Sus besos húmedos,recorrian mi cuello,mi rostro y mis hombros.

Ese hombre es todo lo que habia esperado en mi vida y sus gemidos entrecortados sobre mi piel,eran melodias para mi cuerpo deseoso de mucho mas de él.

Coloco mi pierna en su hombro para tener mayor acceso en mi y acelero violentamente su movimiento para explotar dentro de mi cuerpo acompañado por un fuerte gemido.

Amaba a este total desconocido,del cual no sabia ni su nombre,me perdia en sus profundos ojos verdes y acariciaba enloquecida su cabello cobrizo despeinado y rebelde.

Se separo de mi cuerpo lo que provoco un gemido en señal de protesta,se volvio acercar,lo tome de su cuello,me levanto tomandome de mis nalgas y nuevamente para mi sorpresa me embistio en el aire, como una bestia descontrolada ,sentí su miembro crecer en mi interior.

Nuestros cuerpos se fundieron nuevamente .Me tomo de una manera posesiva y pasional.

Explotamos juntos una vez mas.

Le hice mención que no era responsable si le resultaba dificil olvidarse del sexo luego de estar con Isabella Swan,solo sonrio y sello nuestro encuentro con un beso apasionado.

Cerré mis ojos y disfrute el beso deseando que el momento sea eterno.

Al abrir mis ojos,no se como ,pero me encontraba en la sala de urgencias y Alice estaba a mi lado.

-Alice...¿donde estoy?.-me encontraba confundida .

-!Bella¡ ¿como te sientes?-senti la alegria de mi amiga.-Te encuentras en la clinica,de no haber sido por el doctor Cullen,no se como estarias.

- Lo siento por el corte de mi uniforme.-le dije algo acongojada.

-¿Que dices?,esta intacto, solo algo sucio- mierda,que desilución solo fue un hermoso sueño,pense en mi fuero interno.

Se abrio la puerta y entró el doctor Cullen con un papel en su mano.

-Señoritas..-saludo educadamente y me dedico una sonrisa torcida,que me resultaba conocida.

-¿Como se encuentra señorita...-miro el papel-...Isabella Swan?

-Bella,esperaré al final del pasillo.-me dijo Alice saliendo de la sala de guardia.

-Bueno señorita Swan,la voy a revisar y le firmaré el alta.-me senté en la camilla y el se sento detras .No pude evitar estremecerme, sentía su respiración entrecortada, reviso mi espalda,se acerco a mi oido y me dijo...

-En cinco minutos termino mi guardia.-su voz sonaba ronca cargada de deseo.

-¿Que?-no pude evitar sorprenderme.

-Me gustaria comprobar si es verdad que al estar con Isabella Swan,no podre olvidarme del sexo.

Se encendieron mis mejillas.

.

Y ahora...

Me encuentro apoyada contra la ambulancia ,con mi uniforme de trabajo y lo veo caminar hacia mi,con movimientos felinos,acomodandose el pelo con ese gesto tan suyo y esa sonrisa torcida para mi... SIN DUDA FUE...UN HERMOSO ACCIDENTE


End file.
